Tails Rivals
Tails Rivals is a video game for the PSP. Plot Tails6000 was racing through Angel Island one day, searching for Wings, who had disappeared some days prior. He eventually found Doctor Aye-Que floating in his IQ-Pod, gloating about how he has trapped Wings, Freeze, and the Master Gem in cards. While he rants, Fists shows up, looking for the Master Gem. After Aye-Que floats off, he declares that he will be the one who gets to him first. Tails doubts this, and the two race off. Meanwhile, Speeddasher has been alerted by Aye-Que, and just as he arrives, a mysterious penguin comes out of a portal. He introduces himself as Phycic, and he says he is from the future, as an enemy from his time has come to the present. They run off to find Aye-Que as well. WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! As revealed at the start of the last stage, it is revealed that X-Que had traveled to the future and and captured the real Aye-Que in a card, and then tries to turn the USA into a card. After defeating the final boss, X-Que turns himself into a card by accident. After Phycic returns to the future with X-Que's card, Speeddasher finds a button marked "Undo", and presses it. This turns all the cards back to normal, including Aye-Que, who Tails chases after. The end. Gameplay The goal of each level is to get to the finish before your rival. Tails, Fists, Speeddasher, and Phycic are playable, and each character discovers clues to the plot before the big reveal. There are six stages, each with two acts and a boss. The boss act requires you to beat the boss before your rival. The six stages are: *Ocean Beach (Boss: Starfish Slammer) *Ancient Palace (Boss: Albatross Attacker) *Neon Carnival (Boss: Roller-Coaster Rammer) *Snowy Peak (Boss: Mammoth Masher) *Metal Factory (Boss: Chemical Crasher) *Starry Base (Boss: Escape-Pod End) Scattered across the stages are power-up orbs that allow the user to attack their rival, with varied results. The seven kinds of items are: *'Fire:' The user launches a fireball at their rival, which stuns them. If it does not hit the rival, it lands on the ground and turns into a fire, stunning whoever runs into it. *'Water:' The user throws a bunch of water at their rival, which slows them down. If it does not hit an opponent, it splashes upon landing and stuns whoever hits one of the three droplets. *'Lightning:' The user summons lightning to zap the rival, stunning them. If it does not hit the opponent, it hits the ground and splits into two shockwaves, stunning whoever touches one of them. *'Mystery:' If the user is in second place, then the user summons a copy of themselves to run in front of the opponent, and if the copy doesn't fall behind, the user teleports there. *'Ice:' The user flings a icy puff of wind at their rival, stunning them for longer than the other stunning power-ups. If it does not hit the opponent, it freezes the ground, making it harder to move over it. *'Explosive:' The user sends a homing missile at the opponent, stunning them. *'Star:' This varies depending on whoever uses it. **Tails: Tails speeds up dramatically, stunning the rival should he be in his way. **Fists: Fists uppercuts his rival, stunning them. **Speeddasher: Speeddasher uses Destruction Spear on his rival, stunning them. **Phycic: Phycic uses his telekinesis to reverse the controls of his rival. Cards Players can also collect cards in the game. Cards are earned by doing various tasks, to beating a stage fastest, to collecting 500 rings. The cards also unlock various outfits for the characters. A list of the cards are as follows: *Card 1: Tails *Card 2: Fists *Card 3: Speeddasher *Card 4: Phycic *''ADD MORE!'' Multiplayer The game supports multiplayer as well. There are three multi-player game modes: *Place your Bets: A race where players bet collected cards on who wins. Whoever wins gets the cards wagered. *Race: A race. *Tag: A tag game, where four players run around one of the six main courses trying to avoid becoming "it". Trivia *Half of the bosses are based on strange creatures, which PogoPunk apparently told Sega about. Internal Links * Tails6000 Category:Items